This Could Take Forever
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Sam made a mistake. A mistake that could cost him everything. Will his actions be forgiven? Can they be forgiven? Sequel to Indebted and This Future of Ours. Mpreg, language, adult situations, induced Miscarriage. If you don't like, don't read.


A/N: Hallo to the people. I hope you enjoy and please, if it isn't much of a bother, please please, review. They make me happy and allow you all to tell me if there's something wrong with the story so far.

hugs and such.

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me and no money is being made from this work of fiction. Eclipse is totally mine though, so there's that. :D**

**XXX**

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Sam asked looking up at Eclipse, who was making his way slowly towards Sam.

"Since today, apparently." Eclipse answered.

Today's style consisted of a black waist coat, over top a red shirt that was tucked snugly into his trousers. He had on a black tie tucked under the buttoned waist coat, and a pocket watch chain hung precariously from the pocket. His hair was long, down to his mid back, and tied neatly in a tail about his neck and he wore white gloves that clung tightly to his skin. He was wearing a pair of red rimmed rectangular glasses, which was the reason for the question.

Sam was sitting in Bobby's living room, engrossed in a book. Eclipse and he were currently on a hunt involving multiple Windegos, which was the reasoning behind the research. Windegos tended to be lone hunters, so having them in a group was worrisome.

"I've brought tea." Eclipse announced, placing a cup next to Sam, who eyed the drink skeptically.

"What happened to coffee?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"There are circumstance that forbid me from bringing coffee. Accept the tea." Eclipse demanded with a smirk. He knew Sam hated tea but it was needed.

"Fine." Sam said, grabbing the tea and taking a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. It was good.

"Good, isn't it?" Eclipse asked, smiling at the look on Sam's face.

"It's tolerable." Sam lied, taking another sip.

"I've brought currant and berry summer pudding to accompany today's tea." Eclipse smiled at the look of awe on Sam's face.

"You made this?" Sam asked, taking a bite and marveling at the taste.

"Yes!" Eclipse smiled, taking a bite of his own food.

"It's very good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Bobby seemed to approve as well."

Sam's smile widened before his features became dead serious. "What's with the glasses."

"My eyes are not what they used to be." Eclipse answered. "In hell, I would take a potion to correct the problem, but the same option is not accessible to me here and so I must wear glasses to correct my vision problems."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Sam said, pushing the plate away. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden.

"It's no problem. They work well and I no longer have to deal with the foul tasting liquid." Eclipse assured with a smile. He really wasn't bothered by this new development, but it seemed Sam was and for the life of him, he had no idea why his mate would have such an issue.

"Are you alright?" Eclipse asked watching Sam's eyes tear up.

"It's not fair that because of us you have to wear glasses." Sam said, wiping angrily at his tear stained face.

"Worry not, my beloved, all is well." Eclipse assured, petting Sam's ever growing hair. He'd trimmed it from time to time but it was still long and beautiful.

"It's just not fair." Sam said, sobbing into his hands.

"Do I look unattractive?" Eclipse asked with an arched brow.

"No! No, no no!" Sam assured, grabbing Eclipse's face and kissing his face completely. "You're sexy. Very very sexy. I want you."

Eclipse smiled into the kisses and waited. Every day now, for the past week, this was the routine and he'd gotten used to it. Kisses became heated as Sam moved off his seat and into Eclipse's lap, grinding and panting and then suddenly Sam caught a glimpse of a picture off in the distance and his tears returned full force.

"Asher's turning three soon." Sam said, hiccuping through his tears. "It seems like yesterday that he was just a baby...now he can walk and talk and...and...I'm not there right now to see any of it."

"Hush beloved. I will take you for a visit if you wish." Eclipse soothed.

"But what about the hunt?" Sam asked, tears forgotten in lue of research. Wiping his face he got off Eclipse's lap and returned to the book. "Windegos never hunt in groups."

"Sam, we need to discuss something rather important." Eclipse said, closing the book to draw the hunter's attention.

"Eclipse, this is kind of important." Sam said, annoyed.

"No! That is insignificant in comparison."

Sam was immediately attentive. If this was more important than a group of Windegos killing people, it must be bad.

"I will start this conversation out by telling you one important factor. You are not now, nor have you ever been a freak." Sam frowned but didn't interrupt. "But the blood you were fed as a child changed you."

"Changed me...how?" Sam asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Gave you abilities."

"Yeah, I know that already. Drinking more blood helped me develop them further." Sam said, regret and hatred marring his words.

"With or without demon blood, you have those powers within you. You _can_ control them, should you choose to do so, but that is not what I am referring to when I say you are changed." Eclipse explained.

"What do you mean, with or without demon blood?" Sam asked, completely ignoring the main topic of discussion.

"You have powers from the very moment you were fed the demon blood on your sixth month and you can control them, temper them to your will, make them do as you will, with no need for further demonic blood." Eclipse explained. "And I will help you learn them, if you so wish, but that is not what I wish to explain to you."

"Eclipse...but why was I stronger with the demon blood?" Sam asked, side stepping the topic once more.

"It strengthened them, it gave you the freedom to do with them as you wished with no reservations to the outcome. It gave you a high and tampered your inhibitions. You didn't care about the outcome and therefore it became easier to use your powers." Eclipse explained, getting impatient. "Sam, I'm trying to tell you..."

"I KNOW!" Sam yelled, standing up and placing a hand to his face. "I'm not stupid Eclipse...I know."

"Sam" Eclipse began, reaching a hand over to Sam only to have him shy away. "I did not know this would happen."

"I...I'm not..." Sam grabbed his tea cup and threw it at the wall, shattering it. "I'm not fucking READY for this."

Eclipse just sat, allowing Sam time to vent his anger. Items were thrown and broken, books strewn around, pages flying this way and that as Sam continued to throw his tantrum. Eclipse sat and set right everything Sam destroyed. Repairing the books and the broken glass, cleaning the mess and the like. He would wait this out.

"I never thought..." Sam said, falling into a chair. "I'm not ready for this Eclipse."

"Would you ever have been ready for this?" Eclipse asked, blunt as always.

"For this?" Sam asked, frowning in distaste. "No! But I would have been ready for kids soon."

Eclipse sighed. He hated seeing his mate so upset. "I honestly did not know this to be an outcome. I am truly sorry."

"This wasn't supposed to happen Eclipse. I was supposed to be 100% human...this..."

"Hush now." Eclipse said, grabbing for Sam's hands. "You are human."

"I'm pregnant." Sam yelled, annoyed with the demon. "Obviously I'm not fucking human."

"You are human. I know you to be human Sam. The blood only changed your organs. The blood you drank came from an altered half-breed. You are still human my love. Completely human." Eclipse explained, kissing the backs of each hand.

"I'm scared." Sam admitted, lowering his head.

"You are well within your rights to be frightened, but know I am here with you." Eclipse assured, grabbing the hunter and sitting him on his lap, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry." Sam sniffed, clinging to the demon. "I'm so sorry."

"My love, there is nothing to be apologetic for. You did nothing wrong." Eclipse assured, kissing Sam's head.

"I did. I panicked." Sam said, reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a bottle. "I panicked and I'm so, so sorry." Sam was outright sobbing now as Eclipse grabbed the bottle and read the label.

"How many did you take." Eclipse asked, voice calm through his panic.

"One a day for a week." Sam answered, clinging to the demon.

"I see." Eclipse sighed as he lifted Sam's head to get a better look at the hunter. "Are you cramping?"

"No." Sam whispered, worry clawing at his chest.

"Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Are you bleeding?" Eclipse asked, his heart in his throat.

"Y...yes!" Sam answered.

Immediately Sam's world started spinning so he closed his eyes to the sensation and when he opened them again he was in Dean and Castiel's living room. 

"Eclipse?" Dean whispered, not wanting to wake his napping son, coming over to the two. "What's wrong?"

"We learned Sam is pregnant." Eclipse said, voice cracking.

"Isn't that good news though?" Dean asked. He wanted to know how it was possible but he'd clearly heard Eclipse's voice crack and he could see the tears sliding down his brother's face so he knew the explanation could wait.

Eclipse tossed the bottle of pills towards Dean, who read the label and his eyes widened.

"Cytotec Sam! REALLY?" He was pissed.

"I panicked." Sam said, voice small and scared.

"You...Fuck you." Dean said turning to Eclipse. "What can we do?"

"Bed rest, good nutrition and a potion I will be accruing for him. As long as he does not cramp, the child can be saved."


End file.
